Tempus Fugit
by TarK
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à faire un résumé potable, mais bon, ça donne a peu près ça : cinquante ans après sa victoire et sa brutale disparition, Harry Potter fait encore parler de lui... au présent !
1. Souvenirs

_Cette nouvelle qui devait être un one-shot s'est progressivement __allongée jusqu'à devenir trop longue pour ça... Je plaide coupable : je ferais mieux de finir Changements et compagnie, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de suivre une idée qui s'est transformée en ce qui suit... En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

_Tar-K _

_PS : le titre n'est pas des plus originaux, mis à part le fait qu'il m'est venu d'un épisode de X-Files... In memoriam Max Fenig... (comprend qui peut ;-) )  
_

_

* * *

_

Tempus fugit…

Par Tar-K

Chapitre premier - Souvenirs

La brise faisait doucement osciller les branches de l'érable sous lequel elle se tenait, contemplant la statue du Survivant. Le soleil couchant passait doucement entre les branches et venait souligner d'or les lignes du visage marmoréen de celui qui avait par deux fois sauvé le Monde des Sorciers.

Elle resta immobile un long moment, tandis que le soleil déclinait doucement ; en devenait crépusculaire, la lumière vint adoucir l'expression du visage de la statue qui avait paru austère, presque sévère en plein jour. Finalement, elle baissa le regard et se dirigea vers un des bancs qui se trouvaient fort judicieusement disposés autour du monument. Elle s'assit avec lenteur, sentant son âge faire protester ses articulations ; une fois assise, elle promena son regard sur le parc où elle se trouvait.

Bien que petit, son aménagement avait fait l'objet d'un soin tout particulier ; la majeure partie du parc était boisée, quelques sentiers de gravier blanc serpentant entre les bosquets, cernés de parterre de fleurs des bois et de plantes sauvages. Elle réprima un sourire nostalgique, songeant combien cela aurait été du goût d'Harry qui avait toujours préféré le calme et la pénombre des sous-bois au plein soleil.

Puis son expression s'assombrit ; la victoire qu'il avait fini par remporter ne lui avait pas profité…. Et maintenant, cela faisait déjà un demi-siècle qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort une fois pour toutes, débarrassant le Monde Magique de son pire fléau… Elle soupira, amère, partagée comme toujours depuis cinquante ans entre une colère obstinée et une tristesse mêlée de résignation. Aujourd'hui encore, les sorciers étaient divisés entre ceux qui croyaient qu'il était mort et ceux qui pensaient qu'il reviendrait le jour où l'on aurait besoin de lui…

Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces derniers… C'était impossible, elle en était certaine ; après tout, elle était là, le jour où tout s'était produit… Elle se crispa, tandis que ses souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit… _Le pré plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par un maigre croissant de lune… Les informations qu'ils avaient reçu sur un rendez-vous entre deux Mangemorts, l'un porteur d'une arme surpuissante étaient un piège, leur indic le plus sûr les avait prévenu : Voldemort lui-même, accompagné du Cercle Intérieur de ses fidèles serait présent, avec l'espoir d'abattre Harry lui-même, enfin… Ils avaient donc organisé une contre-embuscade, truffant discrètement les bois alentours d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore en personne était présent, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, de Rogue et de Rémus Lupin… Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Amelia Bones avaient pris en charge le bouclage de la zone… Quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille, celle-ci serait la dernière, se soldant par la victoire définitive d'un camp ou de l'autre…_

_Vers minuit, la lune se cacha derrière un nuage, rendant Harry nerveux… "Je n'aime pas ça… On n'y voit plus rien…" Elle l'avait rassuré : les leurres qu'ils avaient disposés au centre du pré, au milieu d'une bergerie en ruines, feraient illusion suffisamment longtemps… En réalité, ils se tenaient à quelque distance, cachés dans un fossé…Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à dissiper son angoisse ; au contraire, elle l'éprouvait également : en effet, pour tromper Voldemort, il faudrait plus qu'une simple illusion. Ils avaient donc utilisé une formule composée par Hermione, qui créait une réplique parfaite de la personne visée et qui établissait un lien psychique avec l'original pour que celui-ci puisse commander le clone… Seul inconvénient majeur : il fallait d'une part être à proximité pour que cela fonctionne et d'autre part, cela requerrait une grande concentration du sujet, avec pour danger potentiel de le distraire à un moment crucial. C'était risqué, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de préparer un plan plus fiable et ils s'en étaient donc contentés…_

_Soudain, la lune réapparut et instantanément, des dizaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées émergèrent de nulle part. Les plus proches de la bâtisse éventrée furent surpris par les sortilèges factices que les leurres lancèrent automatiquement dans leur direction et commencèrent aussitôt à répliquer, mais en furent pour leurs frais, car Hermione avait créé les clones avec un bouclier total qui réfléchissait la majorité des sorts. Trois Mangemorts se retrouvèrent à terre, hors de combat, tandis que quatre autres étaient atteints en divers endroits._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait fait plonger son clone à l'abri d'un mur en ruine et lui fit crier :_

_"Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés !"_

_Un rire glacial et haut perché lui répondit et la voix de Voldemort retentit sur le pré plongé dans l'ombre._

_"Cesse de fanfaronner, Potter, tu es fait comme un rat ! Il est temps pour toi de faire face à ton destin… ou plutôt à ta mort ! _Pulverare !

_Un éclair bleu si intense qu'il en paraissait presque blanc vint frapper le mur, le réduisant en poussière, mais Harry avait fait ramper sa réplique vers un autre abri._

_"Tu rampes pour échapper à l'inéluctable, Potter ? Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un Gryffondor… Même tes pitoyables parents ont eu plus de courage en m'affrontant !" siffla-t-il._

_Ginny décocha un regard inquiet à Harry, mais il avait dépassé le stade où son orgueil et sa colère le conduisait à l'imprudence ; il était au-dessus de ce petit jeu. Voldemort, par contre…_

_"Allons, Tom, un peu de patience, puisque je suis fini, laisse-moi donc en profiter un peu…"_

_"Silence ! _Ignitemus Carbonare !

_L'arbre proche de la bergerie fut touché de plein fouet par le puissant maléfice de Voldemort et s'embrasa comme une allumette, éclairant _a giorno_ la prairie. Mais le clone restait invisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança encore deux ou trois sorts, faisant s'effondrer ce qui restait de la bergerie. Lentement, l'arbre tomba en cendres, s'éteignant progressivement et la lumière céda à nouveau place aux ténèbres. Harry fit sortir prudemment sa réplique du creux où il l'avait fait s'allonger ; mais Voldemort l'aperçut et le pétrifia :_

Paralysium Dolorem !

_Instantanément, Harry sentit son corps – ou plutôt celui de sa copie conforme – se figer, comme si une crampe géante le parcourait tout entier, avec l'impression qu'un million d'aiguilles s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Tandis que Voldemort poussait un glapissement de triomphe, Harry se libéra du lien qui le retenait au clone et se redressa, encore engourdi par la douleur. Il s'approcha de Ginny et lui souffla :_

_"Allons-y !"_

_Alors Ginny lança le signal, activant le bouclier anti-Transplanage tandis qu'Amplifiant sa voix, il hurlait :_

_"A L'ATTAQUE !"_

_Alors, des sous-bois environnants sortirent des dizaines de silhouettes, Aurors, membres de l'Ordre, tous lançant sortilèges et maléfices aux Mangemorts regroupés comme des hyènes autour des ruines._

_En quelques instants ce fut le chaos le plus complet. De part et d'autre, les partisans de Voldemort affrontaient Aurors et membres de l'Ordre, par petits groupes, se lançant maléfices et sortilèges, certains en venant même aux mains. _

_Il se fraya un chemin dans cette pagaille, en direction du gros de la troupe de Voldemort, au centre duquel il distinguait la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, repoussant ça et là quelques Mangemorts qui tentaient de s'en prendre à lui._

_Quand il fut presque face au monstre, seuls s'interposaient encore entre lui et sa Némésis Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Malefoy était aux prises avec un membre de l'Ordre qu'il ne distinguait pas dans l'ombre; quant à Bellatrix, qui lui tournait le dos, elle affrontait un Auror qui esquivait avec vivacité les sorts qu'elle lui envoyait à une folle cadence, sans toutefois pouvoir faire autre chose que de maintenir un bouclier de protection… Mais elle finit par le toucher avec un sortilège qui le frappa de plein fouet… Aussitôt, il s'effondra en hurlant sur le sol, tandis que retentissaient une série de claquements secs. Avec horreur, Harry comprit que les os de l'Auror se rompaient sous l'effet du sortilège ; aussitôt, il pointa sa baguette sur le pauvre homme et cria :_

Finite Incantatem !

_Le sort s'interrompit, mais le bruit des os se brisant résonnait encore dans son esprit. Bellatrix, surprise, fit volte-face et un sourire mauvais fleurit alors sur ses lèvres vénéneuses :_

_"Potter ! Comme c'est gentil de passer ! Mais tu…"_

_Sans attendre, avec un mouvement de baguette presque imperceptible, Harry lui envoya un puissant sortilège :_

Percussio Brutalis !

_Elle para, mais chancela sous l'impact et son visage pâlit._

_"C'est comme ça, hein ?" fit-elle, reprenant de l'assurance. "Alors attrape, Potter ! _Fulgor Inflamare !

_Mais Harry était prêt ; de nouveau, il agita à peine sa baguette et…_

Protegorum !

_Le jet de flammes incandescent qu'elle avait lancé vint mourir sur le bouclier qu'il venait de créer et il répliqua avec un maléfice de Stupéfixion amélioré par Hermione._

Stupefactere maxima !"

_La Mangemort tenta d'esquiver mais en vain : poussant un cri perçant, elle s'effondra au sol, comme morte._

_A cet instant, la lune, qui venait à nouveau de réapparaître illumina la sinistre silhouette de Voldemort, qui se tourna pour faire face à Harry._

_"Alors, Potter, cette fois, c'est la bonne ? Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, tu n'iras pas te cacher derrière Dumbledore ?" Il accompagna ses paroles de son rire haut perché, ce son froid et cruel qui avait hanté tant de nuits du Survivant, quand il était encore sous l'emprise du lien qui l'unissait malgré lui au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Harry ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à murmurer un puissant sort de protection. Voldemort s'en aperçut et éclata à nouveau d'un rire mauvais :_

_"Crois-tu que tu puisses te protéger de moi avec tes sorts au rabais ? _Concussium !

_Il accompagna l'incantation d'un mouvement de baguette vif comme l'éclair et un puissant jet de lueur bleue se rua vers Harry, creusant un sillon dans le sol derrière lui. Mais celui-ci savait que les sorts qu'Hermione avait élaborés étaient loin d'être de la magie au "rabais". Il ne bougea pas et le sort vint se fracasser sur son bouclier, sans effet._

_Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et haussa un sourcil :_

_"Impressionnant, Potter…Mais voyons ce que tu peux faire contre ceci…" A nouveau, un rapide mouvement de baguette… "_Dolorem Majoris !

_Cette fois-ci, Harry esquiva… c'était la principale faiblesse du bouclier : il ne contenait que les attaques physiques… Une autre faiblesse majeure, c'est que si le bouclier protégeait, il avait aussi tendance à entraver. Il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de poignet et contre-attaqua :_

Infernus Inflammare !

Mortis Strangulare !

Lux Ultima !

Osteis Fracassens !

_Les sorts voltigeaient entre eux, ricochant de droite et de gauche, des rochers fusaient de part et d'autre, des lumières aveuglantes jaillissaient de nulle part pour être englouties par des ténèbres mouvantes aussi épaisses que la nuit primordiale…_

_Progressivement, ils abandonnèrent les incantations, passant aux sorts non-verbaux, à une vitesse toujours plus grande…puis abandonnant leurs baguettes, trop lentes à ce niveau d'affrontement, se lançant mentalement leurs sorts…_

_D'un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, Ginny se débarrassa de son adversaire, un Mangemort râblé, à la voix rauque, peut-être Goyle Senior et parcourut le champ de bataille d'un regard. Submergés par le nombre, les Mangemorts reculaient progressivement, tombant frappés par les sortilèges des Aurors, tandis qu'au centre…_

_Elle distinguait tout juste la silhouette mince d'Harry, tandis que celle de Voldemort se découpait nettement, éclairée à contre-jour… mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer lequel avait le dessus…_

_Soudain, Harry poussa un cri. L'un des sorts de Voldemort venait de le toucher au bras droit ; il sentit aussitôt une cuisante brûlure et une paralysie se propager de son poignet à son coude et gagner son épaule. Il entendit le hurlement de triomphe de Voldemort au-dessus du rugissement de magie brute qui les enveloppait._

_"Tu es fini, Potter, fini !"_

_Il serra les dents – il n'avait pas affronté toutes ces épreuves pour échouer si près du but ultime ! Il se protégea avec un sort de bouclier et se concentra, faisant appel à toute sa puissance ; il repoussa le maléfice qui l'avait touché et répliqua de toute sa force, puisant son énergie dans les tréfonds de son âme… _

_Tout d'abord, il lui sembla qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre son adversaire puis il sentit les boucliers de Voldemort céder et soudain ce ne fut plus un duel entre sorciers, mais un affrontement de deux êtres, de deux âmes… l'une noire et corrompue, l'autre pure, portant les espoirs de tout un monde, son monde, celui des sorciers…_

_Le rire glacé et cruel du Seigneur des Ténèbres se transforma alors en hurlement de terreur ; et tous ceux présents sur le champ de bataille ce jour se souviendraient toujours de ce cri car il leur glaça l'âme jusqu'au cœur par son désespoir et pourtant il fit naître l'espérance en eux, annonciateur qu'il était de la fin d'une ère de ténèbres et de malheurs…_

_Mais alors que l'âme sombre et ténébreuse de celui qui fut autrefois Tom Elvis Jedusor se dissipait et s'émiettait, celui-ci trouva encore l'énergie de lancer un dernier et terrible sortilège ; Harry, épuisé par son ultime effort, ne put le contrer et fut frappé de plein fouet._

_La lumière aveuglante qui avait entouré les deux adversaires commença à se dissiper ; Voldemort s'affaissait doucement, se réduisant en poussière au fur et à mesure. Ginny poussa un cri de joie qui s'étrangla aussitôt dans sa gorge… Harry était nimbé d'un halo écarlate et semblait lui aussi se dissiper, devenant peu à peu évanescent avant de disparaître…_

…


	2. Un invité surprise

_Bon, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais le travail me prend pas mal de temps et je ne suis pas toujours au mieux pour écrire... Enfin, bref, je vous présente donc mes excuses... J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !_

* * *

Chapitre second

Un invité surprise

Frissonnant, elle se leva du banc de pierre ; Merlin seul savait combien de temps elle avait passé ici, plongée dans ses souvenirs… Discours et commémorations s'étaient poursuivis jusqu'aux alentours de neuf heures et demie, puis tout le monde avait suivi les officiels jusqu'au Ministère ; ils reviendraient aux alentours de minuit, pour assister au feu d'artifice qui marquerait la fin officielle de la semaine de célébrations qui venait de se dérouler, cinquante ans après la chute de Voldemort, cinquante ans après leur victoire, après…

Furieusement, elle battit des paupières pour contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, même après tout ce temps, toutes ces années… Jamais personne n'avait complètement réussi à comprendre la nature du sort qui avait causé la disparition d'Harry ; les spécialistes du Département des Mystères, Hermione à leur tête, avaient planché dessus pendant des semaines, sans rien découvrir, utilisant la baguette de Voldemort pour leurs études, étudiant avec minutie – et une certaine horreur – sa bibliothèque personnelle, se plongeant dans des grimoires interdits conservés au plus profond des entrailles du Ministère… Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois, les mois en années… Après sept ans, le Ministère, par la voix du Ministre de l'époque, avait mis fin aux études.

De vives protestations avaient été émises par nombre de sorciers, bien que ce fut plus pour la forme que sur le principe… A dire vrai, nul ne pensait plus que quoi que ce soit puisse être fait pour contrer le dernier maléfice de Voldemort ; aussi la construction d'un mémorial avait été décidé et l'affaire avait été déclarée close.

A l'époque, ç'avait été comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle… Pendant sept ans, elle avait espéré, un espoir de plus en plus ténu avec le temps, mais qui représentait un fil auquel se raccrocher… Et s'il n'avait pas été là… Elle sourit à la pensée de celui qui l'avait aidé à sortir du gouffre dans lequel elle avait sombré à cet époque… Oh, bien sûr, Hermione et Ron avaient été présents aussi, sa famille également, mais ça n'était pas la même chose… Et aujourd'hui…

Son train de pensée s'interrompit quand les lampions qui décoraient le square s'illuminèrent ; elle releva vivement la tête, tendant l'oreille juste pour percevoir les tintements ténus d'un clocher dans le lointain… Assurément, il devait être minuit ; des bruits de conversation lui parvenaient désormais. Plus par habitude que par réelle coquetterie, elle porta la main à son chignon désormais grisonnant pour le rajuster, lissant sa robe de soirée de l'autre, froissée par son séjour prolongé sur le banc.

"Ah, tante Ginny, te voilà !" fit une voix familière. Elle se retourna pour découvrir le plus jeune de ses neveux, Niall, qui s'extrayait de la foule pour venir la saluer. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, avant de se reculer pour mieux l'observer…

"Ma parole, tu as encore grandi !" Elle lui sourit affectueusement, bien que son cœur fut soudain serré de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son père quand il… D'un geste, elle chassa ses pensées et se mit à discuter quelques instants avec Niall. Quand celui-ci lui signifia qu'il devait aller retrouver des amis, elle lui fit :

"Allez, file ! Je ne voudrais pas te retenir, avec mes radotages de vieille folle…"

"Tante Ginny !" protesta-t-il, bien qu'avec le sourire. Puis il se détourna, mais elle le retint par la manche :

"Au fait, est-ce que tu as aperçu notre vénéré Ministre ?"

Interdit, il la regarda avec de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire :

"Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de lui ; franchement…"

"Oh, il a la langue assez bien pendue pour se défendre ; sans compter qu'il me supporte depuis plus de trente ans ; il a l'habitude !"

"Oui, j'imagine…" rétorqua son neveu avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard "Celui qui peut survivre si longtemps avec toi peut résister à tout…" Il esquiva en riant la tape vengeresse à destination de son épaule et ajouta en partant :

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au pied de la Statue…"

Elle soupira, réprimant un sourire puis elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où son mari devait à n'en point douter subir le siège d'une cohorte de journalistes, d'officiels et de flagorneurs divers. En effet, entouré d'une trentaine de personnes, il se tenait au pied du monument, sa chevelure blond pâle désormais mêlée de blanc tranchant sur les teintes sombres des robes que portaient son entourage.

"Ah, te voilà !" Il s'interrompit à son arrivée, et tous la saluèrent, qui d'un signe de tête, qui d'un sourire... hypocrites pour certains, sincères pour d'autres ; vu son manque de goût pour la politique, elle ne s'était jamais souciée de plaire et avait parfois froissé des susceptibilités par ses commentaires directs et sans détours. Mais ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle lui était égal et elle répondit d'un léger mouvement de menton. Puis Drago reprit :

"Bien, Mesdames, Messieurs, le feu d'artifice ne va pas tarder, je vous laisse en profiter…"

Il lui tendit son bras et elle le prit ; en s'éloignant, il lui chuchota avec un ton faussement emphatique :

"Tu m'as délivré de cette terrible épreuve ! En récompense, je te servirai fidèlement en exauçant trois de tes souhaits ! Je peux te couvrir d'or, te masser les pieds ou… "

"Ah, ça c'est une excellente idée ! Allez, au travail !"

"Hum… Ca ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit… seuls ?" fit-il, en haussant un sourcil, avec un air prétendument inquiet.

Elle rit, l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'ils quittaient le monument, entouré de bancs mais situé sous le couvert des arbres et se dirigeaient vers le centre du parc, à une centaine de mètres d'où ils se trouvaient.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, puis levèrent la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir les premières fusées exploser en l'air. Elles étaient enchantées pour figurer des formes variées ; l'une dessina le visage d'Harry, une autre celui de Dumbledore, une autre encore l'emblème du Ministère…

Tout à coup, elle remarqua qu'une lueur rouge, qu'elle avait tout d'abord attribuée à la fusée qui avait dessinée la rose de l'Angleterre, semblait baigner le parc alentour…

"Drago…"

Son attention distraite du feu d'artifice, le Ministre de la Magie regarda autour de lui. Soudain, elle agrippa son bras :

"Là-bas !"

Il dirigea son regard dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait ; au pied de la statue, une vive lumière rouge émergeait de nulle part, étincelante, inondant le parc de sa clarté sanglante, conférant à l'endroit un aspect dantesque.

Ils se levèrent prudemment, alors que des exclamations s'élevaient alentour ; apparemment, d'autres qu'eux s'étaient avisés du phénomène. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement, baguettes tirées, parés à se défendre, la lumière se fit plus vive, mais elle ne dégageait aucune chaleur. A mesure que décroissait la distance les séparant de l'épicentre du phénomène, celui-ci gagnait en intensité, jusqu'à les aveugler.

Les détonations du feu d'artifice continuaient de résonner au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais nul ne devait plus y prêter attention ; soudain, la lumière devint si perçante qu'ils eurent l'impression de voir _à travers_ leurs paupières puis elle se contracta sur elle-même et explosa silencieusement, le souffle les faisant reculer brutalement.

Progressivement, la lueur rémanente se dissipant de ses pupilles endolories, Ginny put à nouveau jeter un regard alentour. Tout le monde avait été secoué, certains jetés à terre, mais nul ne semblait être blessé, la plupart se relevait déjà ; tout semblait en ordre mais…

Alors elle le remarqua ; il lui tournait le dos, face à la statue, la contemplant, immobile, comme pétrifié… En elle, une voix s'éleva aussitôt : _Arrête, c'est impossible !_ Mais comme pour la contredire, il se retourna et ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Engourdie, elle sentit à peine la main de Drago se poser sur son bras, tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

"Merlin tout puissant ! C'est… c'est impossible !"

Egal à lui-même, comme à la nuit même de sa disparition… à l'instant de sa victoire…

Ses yeux verts… ses cheveux noirs de jais…

Harry.


End file.
